Shadows of Dawn
by Kittysprite
Summary: When an ominous prophecy is received, four cats are chosen to protect the forest against the angry spirits of the Dark Forest. But danger awaits them with every decision, every move. They hold their fate, and everyone else's, in their paws.


**_ThunderClan_**

**_Leader_**

Rainstar: A dark gray tom with silver and white flecks and green eyes. Leader of SnowClan

_**Apprentice: Skypaw **_

_**Deputy**_

Redstorm: A red tomcat with green eyes. Deputy of SnowClan

_**Medicine Cat**_

_Mooncloud: _A white she-cat with silvery gray eyes. Medicine cat of SnowClan

_**Warriors**_

Lightwing: A gray she-cat with golden eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Larkwing: A black she-cat with white wing-like markings on her shoulder blades and white (blind) eyes. A scar runs along her right cheek. Warrior of SnowClan

_Dewshine: _A white she-cat with silver tabby markings and pale blue eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Mountainwing: A calico she-cat with golden eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Dasherflight: A white tom with amber eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Wavepool: A gray with cream and white spots tom-cat with green eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Glacierleaf: A white she-cat with light green eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Sparrowflight: A black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Rainstar, Warrior of SnowClan

Winterberry: A smooth, silver-furred she-cat with an extremely pink nose and golden eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

_**Apprentice: Snowpaw**_

Gladesong: A dark gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes. Sister of Whiterose, Warrior of SnowClan

Rainstorm: A pale ginger tom with black stripes and golden eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Cragfeather: A brown tom with hazel eyes and creamy stripes. Warrior of SnowClan

Duststream: A light brown tabby tom with gray markings and green eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

_**Apprentices**_

Skypaw: A gray tom with light green eyes. Apprentice of Rainstar

Snowpaw: A white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice of Winterberry

_**Queens and Kits**_

Whiterose: A white she-cat with black and silver spots and golden eyes. She has a red tail-tip and one of her ears is shredded. Mother of Winterkit, Hawkkit, Owlkit, and Waterkit

Brightkit: A snow white she-kit with a splash of gold on her chest and silver sock markings with strange black circles above each sock. Her tail is black tipped with gold and then silver; she has black ears tipped with gold and then silver; and green eyes with smaller gold flecks in them. Daughter of Whiterose and Silvershade

Hawkkit: A small, dark brown tabby tom-kit with black paws and yellow eyes. The tip of his tail is an unusual gray color. Son of Whiterose and Silvershade

Owlkit: A large, pale brown tom-kit with gray markings and amber eyes. Son of Whiterose and Silvershade

Waterkit: A white she-kit with black and silver tabby markings and blue eyes. Daughter of Whiterose and Silvershade

Cinderflight: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

_**Elders**_

Dizzyfoot: A brown tom with gray eyes. Oldest tom in SnowClan

Kestrelsong: A pearly-white she-cat with green eyes. Elder of SnowClan

_**S**__**hadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Featherstar: A light gray she-cat with distinct black and silver markings and mint green eyes. A scar runs along her face and her left ear is torn. Sister of Silvershade, leader of StoneClan

_**Deputy**_

Rockfur: A black tom with hazel eyes. Deputy of StoneClan

_**Apprentice: Timberpaw**_

_**Medicine Cat**_

Cinderfoot: A smoky gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Medicine cat of StoneClan

_**Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

_**Warriors**_

Silvershade: A black tom with silver tabby stripes and green eyes. Brother of Featherstar, warrior of StoneClan

Windstrike: A pearly-gray tom with hazel eyes. Warrior of StoneClan

Hailstorm: A gray she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

Nettlepelt: A brown tom with black specks and hazel eyes. Warrior of StoneClan

Firedrop: A fiery ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior of StoneClan

_**Apprentice: Sunpaw**_

Flamewhisker: A light brown tom with strange, orange whiskers and blue eyes. Warrior of StoneClan

Marshclaw: A brown tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes. Warrior of SnowClan

_**Apprentices**_

Timberpaw: A black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice of Rockfur

Shadepaw: A gray she-cat white eyes. Blind in one eye. Apprentice of Cinderfoot

Sunpaw: A golden she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice of Firedrop

_**Queens and Kits**_

Goldenflight: A gold she-cat with light brown eyes. Mother of Mousekit, Firekit, and Pearlkit

Pearlkit: A white she-kit with silvery tabby markings and blue eyes. Daughter of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

Mousekit: A brown tom-kit hazel eyes. Son of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

Stormkit: A gray tom-kit with black and gold tabby markings and blue eyes. Older son of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

_**Elders**_

Fuzzytail: A gray tom with a strange, bushy tail and amber eyes. Oldest cat of StoneClan

Whiteheart: A gray she-cat with a white, diamond-shaped marking on her chest and blue eyes. Elder of StoneClan

_**Wind**__**Clan**_

_**Leader**_

Stormstar: A gray tom with ice blue eyes. Leader of LightningClan

_**Deputy**_

Windwing: A white she-cat with green eyes. Deputy of LightningClan

_**Medicine Cat**_

Lightfeather: A gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes. Medicine cat of LightningClan

_**Apprentice: Song**__**breeze**_

_**Warriors**_

Shellfur: A small, brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Riverflight, warrior of LightningClan

Riverflight: A silvery gray she-cat with gray eyes. Sister of Shellfur, warrior of LightningClan

Weedstorm: A blue-gray tom with green eyes. Warrior of LightningClan

_**Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**_

Wingsparrow: A brown tom with blue eyes. Warrior of LightningClan

Birchfrost: A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior of LightningClan

Stoneheart: A gray tom with blue eyes. Warrior of LightningClan

Mothshine: A creamy she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior of LightningClan

_**Apprentices**_

Kestrelpaw: A brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice of Weedstorm

Songbreeze: A pearly gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice of Lightfeather

_**Queens and Kits**_

Stormwing: A golden she-cat with silver eyes. Mother of Lightkit and Featherkit

Featherkit: A gray she-kit with blue eyes. Daughter of Stormwing and Stoneheart

Lightkit: A golden she-kit with silver stripes and green eyes. Daughter of Stormwing and Stoneheart

_**Elders**_

Blurrypelt: A brown tom with a spiky pelt and blue eyes. Oldest tom in LightningClan

Clawtail: A brown tom with amber eyes. Half his tail is missing. Elder of LightningClan

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader **_

Kinkstar: A small, brown she-cat with dark green eyes that are always shadowed with mistrust, which allows cats to tell her apart from her identical littermate. Sister of Brackenpelt, leader of RavenClan

_**Deputy**_

Sunwhisker: A ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes. Sister of Mapleshade, deputy of RavenClan

_**Medicine Cat**_

Plumfeather: A gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Medicine cat of RavenClan

_**Warriors**_

Frostwing: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Tawnystripe, warrior of RavenClan

Thorntail: A gray tom with a brown tail and amber eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

Barktalon: A brown tom with long claws and gray eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

Nightstorm: A black and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

_**Apprentice: Applepaw**_

Brackenpelt: A brown tom with dark green eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

Mapleshade: A light ginger she-cat with mint green eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

Rockclaw: A gray tom with hazel eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

Tawnystripe: A tortoise-shell tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes. Warrior of RavenClan

_**Apprentice: Stormpaw**_

_**Apprentices**_

Applepaw: A red she-kit with blue eyes. Apprentice of Nightstorm

Stompaw: A gray tom-kit with blue eyes. Apprentice of Tawnystripe

_**Queens and Kits**_

Doveleaf: A white she-cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Applekit and Stormkit

_**Elders**_

Poppyleaf: A snow white queen with green eyes. Elder of RavenClan

Bramblethorn: A brown tom with blind eyes. Oldest cat in RavenClan

* * *

><p>"Mother, why isn't she awake yet?" came Owlkit's voice. Whiterose drew her tongue across her kit's ears before she replied. "Hush, little one, we must be patient. Her time will come." She answered.<p>

"But I hate waiting," Owlkit whined, batting at Whiterose's tail. "Can't she come play now?"

Whiterose purred, "You sound like Cragkit."

Brightkit sat up and groomed herself swiftly. When she was done, Owlkit pounced on his littermate, pinning her to the nursery floor. She let out a squeak of surprise, and then she bunched the muscles in her back legs and threw him off. Owlkit landed on top of Hawkkit and Waterkit, waking them up with a yowl of surprise. Whiterose watched them, amusement lighting up her golden eyes.

"Anyway, you do sound like Cragkit," Brightkit meowed after they had broken apart and were lying panting on the floor. Owlkit pricked his ears and jumped up. "I do not!" he retorted, his fur bristling. Waterkit waved her tail and added, "Cragkit hates waiting too."

Owlkit shrugged and meowed, "So? Don't you hate waiting too?"

Brightkit's eyes widened and she mewed, "Of course not! Waiting gives you_ momentum_!" Owlkit cocked his head questioningly to one side. "What's…momentum?" he demanded.

"It's a Twoleg word. Kestrelsong taught it to me." Brightkit replied. She puffed up her chest with pride. Hawkkit tipped his head to one side. "He understands Twolegs?" His voice filled with awe. "Can we go ask him?"

"Race you to the elder's den!" Waterkit meowed as they pelted across the clearing. Brightkit reached the overhang first and waited. Suddenly a weight crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. Brightkit lashed at her attacker, struggling to breathe. She heard three thumps next to her, and glimpsed the brown fur of Owlkit, Waterkit's gray coat, and Hawkkit's mud-colored pelt.

_What? An attack? No way! It can't be! _But Brightkit knew very well that it was an attack, because she could hear warriors' battle cries sounding everywhere. The SnowClan camp has been invaded! She flailed her paws, claws unsheathed. Her front paw connected with the attacker's nose, raking across its muzzle. With an angry yowl, the attacker loosened its grip and Whitekit tumbled free.

Brightkit gasped. Her attacker was no more than a kit! What's more, she recognized his scent. It clung to the pelts of returning border patrols.

_ShadowClan. _

The enemy kit was a gray tom-kit with black and gold tabby stripes and ice-blue eyes which were glaring mistrustfully at Brightkit. His fur bristled so that he looked twice his size. The gash on his nose was bleeding.

"Who are you?" Brightkit demanded. Her opponent narrowed his eyes.

"I am…Stormkit," he mewed hesitantly, eyes sharper than flint. "And who are _you_?" Brightkit flicked her tail. "I am Brightkit." she meowed. There was an awkward pause, in which the sounds of enraged warriors sounded in the clearing. Finally, Brightkit stepped forwards and asked, "Why have your Clan sent you out to fight a battle that is not yours?" It seemed odd, somehow, to see a kit fighting, not to play, but for real.

Stormkit bared his teeth. "You think I can't fight?" he snarled. Before Brightkit could protest, he leaped onto her back and clawed at her throat. He was, indeed, a strong fighter. Finally, he leaped back. The scratches on Brightkit's throat stung. Her senses were dulling and her eyes fought to stay open. Darkness whelmed up inside her, clouding her vision. Before her sight failed completely, she glimpsed Stormkit staring at her in horror and shock, not believing what he had just done. Then, her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Owlkit, Brightkit, Hawkkit, Waterkit, step forwards," Rainstar meowed. Owlkit, Waterkit, and Hawkkit scrambled forwards almost immediately, while Brightkit followed more slowly. She had just recovered, and she did not want to re-open her wounds again. When they had all gathered at the base of the rock, Rainstar looked around.<p>

"Glacierleaf, you will be mentor to Brightpaw. You possess great loyalty and skill in hunting. You're expected to pass on these skills to Brightpaw."

Brightpaw touched noses delightedly with her mentor and sat down with her at the edge of the clearing. Soon they were joined by Waterpaw and Sparrowflight. Then came Owlpaw and Lightwing, followed by Hawkpaw and Dewshine.

"We welcome these four new apprentices of ThunderClan!" Rainstar announced. He flicked his tail. The meeting was over. The cats padded off into groups, murmuring, "Four new apprentices! Wow!" Glacierleaf pricked her ears and looked around. Redstorm, the deputy, was padding over to them.

"Glacierleaf and Sparrowflight, take Brightpaw and Waterpaw on a border patrol. It's a good idea to hunt along the way as well, the fresh-kill's running low and leaf-bare is upon us." Redstorm meowed. He turned to the remaining four cats. "Lightwing and Dewshine, you take Owlpaw and Hawkpaw to hunt. Look out for ShadowClan while you're at it. We don't want any more nasty surprises." he added, glancing at Brightpaw. "Dismissed." With a wave of her tail, he bounded away to help repair the warrior's den, leaving the two patrols alone.

"Well, let's go then." Lightwing mewed. The other three mentors nodded, following Lightwing as she exited the camp. Mountainwing and Dasherflight, who were on watch, twitched their whiskers in greeting as they passed. Brightpaw purred in satisfaction, stretching her paws, claws extended, on the forest floor. An apprentice at last!

Lightwing bounded off in the direction of the old abandoned Twoleg den, where Mooncloud, the medicine cat, came to gather herbs that grew in the den's overgrown garden. Her patrol set off after her. Sparrowflight watched them go, then led her patrol in the direction of the Owl Tree. The Owl Tree was a huge oak tree that grew right beside the ShadowClan border, in ThunderClan territory. Brightpaw padded along quietly beside her mentor, careful not to disturb any prey. Suddenly, a white, blurry shape caught her eye, and a moment later a plump rabbit burst out of the bushes, right in font of her paws. Brightpaw took of after it. Waterpaw saw what she was doing and sprang after her. Waterpaw chased the rabbit into Brightpaw's jaws, which she clamped tightly down on the rabbit's neck. Warm blood seeped into her mouth.

Pawsteps sounded behind them. Glacierleaf ran up, followed by Sparrowflight. Brightpaw stood up, the rabbit clamped in her jaws. "Well done." Glacierleaf meowed to the two apprentices. They beamed in pride and exchanged a look of satisfaction. Their first prey! Let's bury it and continue the patrol." Sparrowflight suggested. Glacierleaf nodded and Brightpaw dug a hole and laid the rabbit in it. Waterpaw kicked dirt over it, ending it by patting down the dirt to make a round mound. Then, they padded on.

Four moons had passed, and now Brightpaw, Owlpaw, Waterpaw, and Hawkpaw were doing a final hunting assessment before becoming warriors. Brightpaw was hunting near the Owl Tree, where she and Waterpaw had brought down their first rabbit. She tasted the air. A strong scent of squirrel wafted up to her. She looked around and spotted the creature sniffing amongst the forest debris. Dropping into her best hunter's crouch, she glided smoothly forwards. Once she was close enough, she sprang and dispatched her prey with a swift bite to its throat. She buried it and turned away. She was about to race off to the RiverClan border when a slight _snap_ of a twig made her spin around. She opened her jaws to taste the air again, and was struck by a faintly familiar scent, though she couldn't figure out which cat it belonged to.

Brightpaw sharpened her senses and concentrated. There was definitely the smell of ShadowClan. She leaped through the bushes and came face to face with a gray muzzle.

"Stormpaw!"

"Stormpaw? I'm Storm_blaze _now." He puffed up his chest in pride and indignation. "And you're Bright_kit_."

Brightpaw bristled. "No, I'm Brightpaw. And what're you doing on my territory?" she demanded, lashing her tail to and fro while rage lit up her luminous green eyes. Stormblaze watched her, amusement playing in his blue eyes as if he were watching a meddlesome kit getting up to mischief. Brightpaw unsheathed her claws, rage burning inside her. She'll show him how much she's changed since their last encounter! Without warning, she lashed out at his face, raking his muzzle. He gave a gasp of surprise and lost his balance. In an instant, Brightpaw had him pinned down to the forest floor, her free front paw raised to lash down on his face.

Brightpaw felt him go limp under her paws. A sign of defeat. She let go. Instantly, Stormblaze surged upwards and threw her off. Brightpaw let out a yowl of surprise. Stormblaze held her gaze as she recovered and prepared to spring again. He narrowed his blue eyes thoughtfully as he considered her through the icy blue slits. Brightpaw glared at him.

"Get lost," she growled. This cat had no right to act so smug on _her_ territory! Stormblaze nodded slowly and melted into the bushes. Brightpaw watched him until his tail-tip disappeared from view, then padded slowly back to camp.

* * *

><p>Rainstar watched through the overhang of his den as a lithe shape entered the camp. The moonlight shone on a white pelt, surrounding the newcomer in a dazzling light. Rainstar thought it was a warrior from StarClan, until he saw the luminous green eyes and smelled the familiar scent. It was Brightpaw. The apprentice carried the faint scent of the moor, which suggested that she had been hunting near WindClan territory. A few pieces of prey were dangling from her mouth. She paused beside the fresh-kill pile, before dropping her load. She vanished through the entrance, only to enter again, this time dragging two enormous rabbits, which she again dropped onto the fresh-kill pile, now big with the new additions. She went back a third time to fetch a sparrow and two mice. She placed the two mice on the pile, then trotted to the elder's den with the sparrow. A murmur of voices came softly from the den, then Brightpaw stepped out and disappeared into the apprentice's den.<p>

As Rainstar rose to his paws, a sudden vision clouded his mind. Wind roared in his ears and his legs gave out from under him. As he plummeted through the air, he glimpsed visions of cats backing away from a sheltered clearing while a storm of leaves raged and burned everything in its path. After the storm's rage, a single blackbird started singing. The leaves astonished him, for it was pure white. One by one, the song was taken up by all other birds. Then the vision changed and he was looking at a great bird swooping down on a valley full of cats, its tail soaring in the wind. Then he was staring at a vision of a stream of murky spring water. Mist shrouded the liquid and when it cleared, the water turned silver. Abruptly, the visions ended and he was thrown back into reality. The words _song, tail, spring,_ and_ mist _echoed softly in his ears and he understood what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawktail. StarClan approves of your loyalty and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"<p>

Hawktail carried his head and tail high and joined his littermates, Owlspring, Watermist, and Brightsong, with the warriors. Whiterose, who was sitting beside Larkwing, beamed in pride. Larkwing nodded in approval, her sightless eyes glowing with pride. Brightsong padded to the center of the camp, ready to start vigil. Her littermates followed her. One by one, cats filed into their dens for the night and the crickets started chirping. Brightsong pricked her ears, listening for any sounds that might have to do with an oncoming danger. Suddenly, Watermist started, eyes narrowing. Brightsong concentrated, picking up a slight rustle in the undergrowth surrounding the camp. Just then, a cat burst from the bushes, yowling madly. Bounding across the clearing, the shape lunged at Hawktail, claws unsheathed and aiming for the brown tabby's throat.

Brightsong caught on and propelled herself towards the battling duo. They're shrieks of rage filled the clearing as cats scrambled out of their den to see what the commotion was about. Owlspring pounced on the stranger's tail and bit down with all his strength. Watermist had scored her claws down the invader's face, leaving a gash down his muzzle, stopping when it reached his nose. Brightsong weaved her way through the tangle of legs and faced the intruder. He had blue eyes that shone wildly and a gray pelt that glimmered in the moonlight. Brightsong snarled. This cat had intruded her Clan's camp; he wouldn't get off easily. She wrapped her forelegs around his head and rolled forward in the dust, hearing a sharp intake of breath as the breath was crushed out of the tom's chest. He clawed frantically, struggling to breathe. He started to gasp something, though Brightsong couldn't make it out. Releasing the tom, she kept him pinned but allowed him to breathe. After he caught his breath, he let out a gasp, "Brightsong!"

The white she-cat gasped. Now she recognized the gray pelt and the blue eyes. It was Stormblaze! The gray tom scrambled to his paws and took deep breaths. Owlspring, who had heard the exchange between the two warriors, eyed the ShadowClan cat cautiously. When they had calmed down, Rainstar padded up. "Who are you?" he demanded the ShadowClan cat. Stormblaze dipped his head respectfully to the ThunderClan leader. "I am Stormblaze, a ShadowClan cat. I've come with an urgent message for—"

Rainstar held up his tail for silence. His piercing green gaze searched Stormblaze's blue ones. Cragfeather and his littermate, Duststream padded up to sniff the StoneClan warrior. Stormblaze flattened his ears as accusations rang out into the quiet night air.

"He's a spy!"

"Send him back!"

"Kill him now, before he has a chance to escape and report to Featherstar!"

Rainstar raised his tail again and the cats' muttering ceased reluctantly. When the noise had died down, Rainstar looked Stormblaze in the eye. "We have the right to do all of those things to you. You snuck into our camp, attacked our warriors, murdered one of them…"

Brightsong didn't hear the rest. _Murdered? Who?_ Then she turned and caught sight of a limp brown shape lying in the middle of the clearing.

_Hawktail._

Now Brightsong recalled the battle. She remembered seeing long claws piercing her brother's throat, blood gushing out. In the heat of battle, her mind hadn't processed what she had seen. Anger rushed through her body, rage giving her sore limbs newfound strength. Her claws unsheathed and with a great effort, she sheathed them again and forced herself to relax and calm down. Stormblaze hadn't meant to kill him. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't.

"You must come! We're under attack — " Stormblaze began, only to stop when Rainstar bristled.

"Don't tell us what we _must _do. You are an intruder and we will not tolerate such things. Are we clear?" Rainstar growled, menace lacing his voice. Brightsong jerked out of her trance and pushed her way through the crowd of cats. She faced Rainstar and meowed clearly, "We should hear him out. After all, he came here for a reason. I want to know that reason and help if we can. I don't want my brother to have died in vain."

After a slight pause, Rainstar nodded. "Very well. We will hear him out."

Stormblaze visibly relaxed and began again. "WindClan and RiverClan have attacked our camp. They have already killed many of our warriors and kits and I have been sent to seek ThunderClan's help. Will you aid us?" He looked pleadingly at Rainstar while cats muttered suspiciously to one another. Brightsong spotted the two elders, Dizzyfoot and Kestrelsong, talking together. Dizzyfoot snarled something, though Brightsong was too far away to hear it. Kestrelsong laid her tail-tip on her denmate's shoulder soothingly and Dizzyfoot shook his head irritably. Glacierleaf spoke quietly to Winterberry while Rainstorm and his littermate, Gladesong, murmured in hushed tones, casting suspicious glances up at the Skyrock where Stormblaze was standing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Watermist and Owlspring stepped up. "We agree with Brightsong. We don't want our brother to die in vain." Owlspring meowed. "We want to help." Watermist added earnestly. Brightsong nodded at her littermates. Rainstar looked at the three cats before finally nodding his head.

"We will help."

The relief was visible on Stormblaze's face as he leapt to his paws. "Hurry! There's not much time!"

Rainstar nodded. "Right." Turning to his warriors, he announced, "We have agreed to help ShadowClan. Redstorm, organize three patrols. Take apprentices with you if necessary." He leapt down and vanished into Mooncloud's den. Redstorm started right away. "Alright, Winterberry, you lead a patrol. Take Rainstorm, Dewshine, Dasherflight, and Snowpaw." The silvery she-cat nodded and padded away, beckoning with her tail at the named cats as they bounded out of the camp. Redstorm continued, "Gladesong, you lead another patrol. Take Wavepool, Skypaw, and Duststream." When the black she-cat had left with her patrol, Redstorm turned to Brightsong. The white she-cat mewed softly, "We would like to help too." Owlspring and Watermist padded up and stood on either side of their littermate. "For our brother." They added. Redstorm looked at the three siblings, then sighed. "I suppose you won't take no as an answer. Fine, you three can lead another patrol." With that, the deputy turned away and bounded towards Rainstar's den.

Brightsong looked around and spotted Stormblaze hovering by the camp entrance. Beckoning to him, the three littermates bounded to the two boulders that formed the entrance. The dark tomcat stood up and looked at them earnestly, hope glimmering in his eyes. Brightsong realized he had a few serious injuries. One ear was torn and tried blood crusted a deep gash on his shoulder. A scratch ran across his flank. As they neared him, Brightsong noticed the exhaustion behind the heat of challenge in his blue eyes and the way his head and tail drooped.

"You can stay here and get those wounds treated." Watermist mewed gently. She crossed to the ShadowClan warrior and gave one of his wounds an experimental lick. Stormblaze shook his head.

"I'll go with you. I want to help my Clan!"

"You've helped them enough already. You should just rest." Owlspring meowed, but the three made no protest as the gray warrior followed them out of the camp. They bounded through ThunderClan territory and into the marshy ShadowClan territory. Stormblaze led them to the ShadowClan camp. They ran across the stones as the sound of caterwauling filled the air. Suddenly, Stormblaze veered sharply to the right. If they had been any faster, they would have missed the entrance. They pushed through a couple of bushes, emerging in the ShadowClan camp. On the other side, battle raged. Without a moment's hesitation, the four leapt into the fray.

Brightsong grabbed a silver tabby that she recognized as Riverflight. They grappled together until Brightsong bit down on the WindClan warrior's tail and pulled, hard. The silver she-cat tumbled and lost her balance. In an instant, Brightsong had pinned her down and raked her hind claws down her opponent's belly. Screeching, Riverflight twisted, dislodging Brightsong's grip, and ran into the midst of cats.

A body rammed into Brightsong and she turned to find Nightstorm's limp shape at her paws. The RiverClan warrior's body was unmoving and blood trickled down her head. She was dead. Several wounds covered her torn body and a deep gash down her throat was slowly gushing blood. Leaving the gory sight in front of her, Brightsong turned and leapt back into the crowd of battling cats. Tawnystripe, another RiverClan warrior pounced on her back, clawing at her in rage. Brightsong dropped low and rolled, squashing the tortoise-shell tom and driving the air from his lungs. He bit down on her right foreleg while she clawed his belly. Tawnystripe let out a yowl of pain and pulled free, then disappeared into the mass of cats.

"Brightsong!"

The white she-cat turned around. A silver tabby tom with black stripes was calling out to her. His luminous green eyes were alight with surprise and delight. She recognized him as Silvershade, a ShadowClan cat. He bounded across to her and licked her head gently. Brightsong was startled by the gesture. Almost like a mother would lick a kit. After an awkward pause, Silvershade led the white she-cat to an overhang of lichen. There, a golden she-cat was curled up. Two kits, a white she-kit and a tiny brown tom, were snuggled deep into their mossy nest. After a few heartbeats, the white one let out an agonized mewl and Brightsong glimpsed crimson blood spilling out of a wound on the kit's flank, staining the nest and the ground. The kit was on the verge of death. Brightsong stood there, not knowing what to do, when suddenly a voice echoed in her ears.

_Don't worry. I'll show you what to do._

Brightsong started and looked around. She glimpsed ginger fur as a lithe shape slid past her. The tom padded over to the kit and sniffed her, his whiskers brushing against her tiny muzzle. Brightsong recognized the tom instantly. Flurrystar. The former SnowClan leader took Brightsong's paw and placed it on the kit's flank.

_Concentrate. Imagine the kit as a healthy, playful kit._

Brightsong concentrated on these images, her mind free of everything except her visions of a healthy Pearlkit. Suddenly, she saw a glow through her eyelids and she opened them, startled. What she saw made her gasp. The huge gash in the kit's side was closing up, slowly disappearing. Shocked, Brightsong looked at Flurrystar for clarification.

The StarClan warrior padded to the white she-cat's side and murmured, "Beware, Brightsong. A great change is happening. The dark forest is rising. Everything will change. Four will rise to face the challenge, or the Clans will fall into a world of endless shadow. A great danger is surfacing. Beware, Brightsong, beware."

Flurrystar faded into mist and when the mist cleared, it left Brightsong wondering what the prophecy meant. Four will rise to face the challenge. Was she one of the four? After all, the prophecy had come to her. Shaking the thought away, she faced the queen and her two kits. Goldenflight was licking Pearlkit in amazement, while Mousekit mewled for a washing too. Brightsong sighed. Her job was done. It was time to rejoin ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan, to me!" Rainstar's yowl sounded from the clearing. Brightsong dashed from the den to catch up with her Clanmates. She fell in step with Gladesong, who was padding wearily at the back of the group of ThunderClan cats. As they left, Brightsong spotted Silvershade emerging from the ShadowClan nursery. The silver tom gave her a slight nod of gratitude as ThunderClan pushed through the bushes. Rainstar led the way through the marshy land of ShadowClan territory and into the forest of ThunderClan territory. Brightsong wondered why Silvershade had made such a gesture towards her. They were from different Clans. The white warrior padded slowly with her head drooping and her tail trailing along on the forest floor.

When they reached the camp, Dizzyfoot and Kestrelsong were in the center of the clearing, crouched beside Hawktail's body. When they saw the return of the ThunderClan patrols, they began to lift the brown warrior's body. Brightsong, Watermist, and Owlspring bounded forward to help the two elders. The rest of the Clan emerged and watched, grief and sorrow hanging in the air, as the five cats carried out the body of the new warrior.

Brightsong was so wrapped in grief that she almost didn't hear Rainstar's gentle voice.

"Wait. I have an announcement to make." The ThunderClan leader jumped down from the Highrock. He padded up to Hawktail's limp form.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From now on, he will be known and remembered as Hawkspirit, for though he has left us, his brave heart will forever shine on in our minds and hearts."

Rainstar dipped his head and moved out of the way so that the five cats could proceed in the burying ritual. Brightsong tried to stem the overflowing emotions as she carried the cold body of her brother. His warmth was slowly seeping into the air around him, leaving a cold, unmoving body. The elders dug a hole and the three siblings lowered their brother into it. Then the five filed the hole in, pressing the dirt into a round mound. Dizzyfoot and Kestrelsong left the three siblings to stay beside their brother for a few more moments. Brightsong crouched low beside the mound of soil while Watermist touched her nose to the dirt, murmuring inaudible words. Owlspring was standing apart from his littermates, staring into the distance. Brightsong couldn't place the look in his amber eyes. When night dawn rose on the horizon, the littermates padded exhaustedly back into the camp and straight into the warrior's den. Brightsong curled into a tight ball. Hopefully this new dawn will bring joy and happiness to ThunderClan, to her littermates, and to Hawkspirit.


End file.
